This part is intended to provide background or contexts for the embodiments of the present invention stated in the claims. The descriptions here shall not be deemed as the prior art because of being included in this part.
Since an LTE system needs to occupy a larger bandwidth resource, to increase the utilization of frequency band resources, a mode of same frequency networking is usually used instead of inter-frequency networking during the practical application process. However, an accompanying problem of the LTE system using the same frequency networking is the existence of the same frequency interference. Especially between adjacent cells, since the same frequency band resource is used, when mobile terminals of different cells are communicating with an EnodeB in the same time period, the EnodeB or the mobile terminals cannot correctly receive signals.
In order to reduce or eliminate the same frequency interference in the LTE system under the same frequency networking, there have appeared an ICIC (Inter-Cell Interference Coordination, inter-cell interference coordination) technology and a CoMP (Coordinated Multiple Points, coordinated multiple points) technology. The ICIC technology reduces the inter-cell same frequency interference through a manner of being combined with a scheduling technology and power control, etc. The technology limits the distribution of time-frequency resources and power resources of a cell center user (CCU: Cell Center User) and a cell edge user (CEU: Cell Edge User), which increases the throughput rate of the cell edge user, and enhances the covering capability of the system. The CoMP technology improves the signal receiving and transmitting of the EnodeB and the terminal by means of cooperative transmitting and receiving of antennas at multiple cell sites, which reduces the inter-cell same frequency interference, and increases the throughput rate of the cell edge user and the average throughput rate of the cell.
However, there are a large number of group services in the LTE cluster system that deliver data in a broadcast-like form. As for the ICIC technology, since the broadcast manner cannot distinguish the cell center user and the cell edge user through a power or carrier wave manner, so that the resource distribution of the center user and the cell edge user cannot be limited respectively, therefore the ICIC technology cannot be applied. As for the CoMP technology, since the technology requires the user to transmit back specific feedback information in downlink transmission to help the EnodeB adjust the parameter setting of a transmitting end, but the broadcast manner usually does not transmit the feedback information, therefore the CoMP technology cannot be applied either. Thus, in the LTE cluster system, the same frequency interference in the group services cannot be eliminated through the prior art.